


Reformation

by Redpandagirl



Category: Astronomy (Anthropomorfic), Milky Way (Anthropomorphic), Solar System (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Body Horror, Mind Rape, but i'm proud of it, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redpandagirl/pseuds/Redpandagirl
Summary: Ouranus (better known as Uranus) meets (and loves) a black hole. It doesn't go well.





	Reformation

**Author's Note:**

> I never realized how short this is.

It felt warm.

She was being unmade, redesigned for someone else’s desires and all she could think about was that it felt warm.

 _You’re beautiful you know_ , it whispered into her slowly melting ear, stretching out a pale limb. _You could be even better too, if you just let me do this._

Why didn’t she want this to happen again? Oh right, Sol-

_Don’t think about her right now, just focus on me._

How could she not? Her captor was everywhere, stunningly empty yet brilliant at the same time. It made her cry to look at it, to see meaningless images float out into nowhere.

Where were those images coming from again?

She reached out with a free hand and grabbed one struggling to come out of her head.

 _Please baby, just stare at me. When I’m done you won’t need him anymore_. They said again, gently removing the memory from her grasp.

What was left of her had become a sorry sight. Imagine if her family (Who? They didn’t exist) could see her now! The pride (Of them) and joy of this (miserable) system.

The more she was stretched the more she mixed with the darkness, feeling their love for her become overpowering. It was so good to see that someone loved her, someone wanted her unlike-

_No._

_Stop it._

There was light now, hard light that snapped her away from her love and roughly clasped the tender spots. Her non-eyes (They were much better, so much better than the old ones because they loved them so much) struggled to see where it was coming from but it was bad and-

They/her wailed. “No, don’t leave me, don’t let me go!” she tried to get back to the warmth, tried to find the heart but the light shoved and pushed until all she could feel was cold.

“Sister!” A man shouted, not getting up from his chair (She was familiar, she was her sister)

The light refused to let her go. It hurt, when it touched the dark spots, but it felt safe, unlike them, who was only familiar.

“Ou, are you okay?” Solaris whispered as they descended. Her eyes were huge and filled with stars, so bright against her skin.”

Uranus smiled. She loved her so much right now, so much more than-

The light screamed her name again. Toobrightoobrightoobright-

It was cold.

She was away from the darkness in this too soft body and all she could think about was that it was cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Put this on my AO3 so it would get more attention!  
> To bad the Milkyway fandom's dead... So it's up to you to tell me if you want to see more planets!  
> Edited it because I changed Neptune's gender.


End file.
